Snapple Facts
by mskelseylove
Summary: Drabbles showing moments throughout Blaine and Kurt's lives. Each drabble inspired by a Snapple Fact. Don't be intimidated by the number of chapters - they're only 100 words a piece, so they're quick reads.
1. 746

_June 1998_

**#746 – The only insect that can turn its head is a praying mantis.**

Four-year old Kurt ran over to his mother who was sitting on their porch in the sun.

"Momma, come quick!" He shouted excitedly.

She immediately gave him her full attention.

"What is it, baby?"

"Come look!"

She followed her tiny son to the edge of the garden where he had been playing.

"What is that, momma?"

On a leaf she saw a bug that was sitting there innocently, hardly visible.

"It's a praying mantis."

"He's looking at me funny. Should I squash him?"

The woman laughed and put her arms around the boy.

"No, baby. He's just curious. Like you."


	2. 780

_July 2011_

**#780 – The indentation in the middle of the area between the nose and the upper lip is called the philtrum.**

It was summer so they opted for smoothies instead of coffee.

Kurt was telling a story about something funny that Finn had done.

He paused mid-story and took a sip of his smoothie. A thin layer of foam from the whip cream remained just above his lip.

He continued talking excitedly. Blaine attempted to stop himself from giggling, but failed.

"Blaine! Are you paying attention?"

He leaned in and touched his boyfriend's face. "You've got something…"

He planted a soft kiss on Kurt's top lip, successfully removing the foam.

Kurt shivered lightly.

Blaine smiled. "All set. What were you saying?"


	3. 178

_December 2010_

**#178 – The first ballpoint pens were sold in 1945 for $12.00.**

Blaine's desk was always completely cluttered. But on the shelf nearest his bed there was a black journal that rested apart from everything else.

On top of the journal was a large black pen. Kurt never saw it used and it was never mentioned.

One day, Blaine searched the chaos on his desk, looking for something to write with. Without thinking, Kurt reached toward the lonely pen.

Blaine grabbed his hand to stop him.

"It was my grandfather's. It's only for writing lyrics."

Kurt's eyes softened at the confession and he went to find his bag and a different utensil.


	4. 58

_February 1996_

**#58 - A sneeze travels out of your nose at 100 mph.**

"He had a fever. I think he's nearly better, but just in case..."

The black haired toddler stood shyly behind his mother.

The doctor tried do the exam, but the child was frightened and refused to sit still.

The nurse in the room tried to make him laugh so that he would be distracted. But he cried on and off; fidgeting no matter what they did.

The man tried to peer down his throat - when out of no where - Blaine sneezed loudly.

The man's face was instantly covered with baby snot. The boy laughed.

"He's going to be fine, ma'am."


	5. 90

_August 2011_

**#90 The average raindrop falls at seven mph.**

"It's gonna rain," Kurt said, looking up at the dark sky.

"So?"

Blaine and Kurt were at the park, holding hands and swinging slowly on the swing-set.

"My hair will be ruined."

Blaine huffed at Kurt's statement but continued swinging, not wanting to abandon their nearly perfect afternoon.

"So will mine. I don't care."

The raindrops came quickly, but it felt refreshing after such a hot day.

Blaine jumped up, laughing, and pulled Kurt through the rain, stopping to jump in every puddle.

When they reached the car much later, drenched but happy, Kurt had completely forgotten about his hair.


	6. 326

_November 2010_

**#326 - On average, you'll spend a year of your life looking for misplaced objects.**

Blaine was frantically searching everywhere in his dorm room for his misplaced cell phone.

What if Kurt called and the phone was still lost? What if he lost his trust? What if Kurt felt he could no longer confide in him?

He had to find it. He had to be there for him. He had promised that he would do whatever he could.

He ran his fingers through his hair and shouted out in frustration.

Wes strolled in and held up the phone. "Hey, Blaine, you left this in Spanish. You have a missed call..."

"Damn it!"

"...from your Mom."


	7. 358

_August 1996_

**#358 - Butterflies were formerly known by the name Flutterby.**

"Dadda, when momma come home?" The wee boy rubbed at his eyes. He should have been napping but he missed his mother.

"Any minute, buddy. Do you wanna go outside and wait?"

He nodded his head up and down and thrust his arms up, hoping for his dad to pick him up.

He walked them outside and sat down on the porch. The father rocked the child in his arms. He was nearly asleep when a butterfly landed on the railing that they were leaning on.

"Look dadda, pretty flutterby," Kurt said sleepily. Burt laughed and pulled him in closer.


	8. 80

_May 2011_

**#80 About 18 percent of animal owners share their bed with their pet.**

It was after midnight. They had been on the phone for hours. One great thing, Kurt had found, about having a boyfriend, was that you were alone a lot less - even when you couldn't actually be physically together.

"Are you asleep?" Blaine was laying on his bed with his phone against his ear. His cat, Nala, was curled up on the edge of his pillow, sleeping like she did every night. Her purring helped him fall asleep when Kurt wasn't there.

Kurt hummed to signify that he was still awake - but barely. He always fell asleep first. Blaine didn't mind.


	9. 108

_January 2012_

**#108 Licking a stamp burns 10 calories.**

Dearest Kurt,

I know that you will find it silly that I'm sending this to your house in the mail. But I always thought that when I finally had a real boyfriend, who I loved and adored, I would do everything possible to prove it to them.

Which even means sending silly love notes by post.

But all kidding aside, I love you. I'm so lucky to have you. Let's be together forever. Okay? Okay. It's agreed.

All My Love,

Blaine

P.S. - You owe me 44 cents for the stamp. Or 44 kisses. I'll leave it up to you.


	10. 842

_October 2011_

**#842 - Vanilla is used to make chocolate.**

Kurt slid the tray of cookies into the oven.

"I love how you smell after you bake."

Blaine abandoned his schoolbooks at the table and walked up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around the slightly taller boy.

He pressed his nose into the back of Kurt's shirt and inhaled deeply.

"Like vanilla and cocoa and confectioner's sugar."

Kurt spun around and pressed a light kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

"Have you been sneaking dough out of the bowl again?" Kurt scolded, swatting his shoulder. "You taste like chocolate. It's a good thing it's delicious."

Blaine laughed. They kissed again.


	11. 906

_A/N: I have graciously borrowed Mollie from Keitorin Asthore (go read her stuff - it's all fantastic!). In my mind, Kurt's mom is always Mollie, but I wanted to make sure that I credited her true creator._

_April 1994_

**#906 - Rubber bands last longer when refrigerated.**

Mollie Hummel waddled into her bedroom on a beautiful spring day, pulling her long taffy hair out of her face and securing it with a rubber band.

She set her blank canvas on the easel and opened the curtains so that sunlight filled the room.

She began slowly, applying small strokes of brilliant colors to the white, and quickly lost herself in her work.

After about an hour, she stood back to admire what she'd done. She let her hands rest on her very pregnant belly and felt her baby give a strong kick.

She smiled broadly and continued painting.


	12. 709

_November 2011_

**#709 - Hybrid cars produce up to 75% less pollution than other vehicles.**

"I can't believe I totaled my car."

"It wasn't your fault. Stupid drunk asshole." Burt grumbled a few other words under his breath. "Thank God for airbags."

They strolled through the dealership. A salesman approached them and suggested that they choose a hybrid car, listing some of the benefits. Burt brushed him off and encouraged Kurt to choose whatever he wanted.

Kurt decided on something very similar to his old one. But he chose leather seats and blue instead of black.

Subconsciously, he was choosing things that Blaine preferred too. Because honestly, they spent nearly equal time in the vehicle.


	13. 715

_September 2011_

**#715 - In one day, a full-grown oak tree expels 7 tons of water through its leaves.**

Kurt and Blaine sat together at the base of their favorite tree - an enormous and ancient oak - at the edge of the park.

It was a chilly summer night - the last before the first day of Blaine's senior year.

"Are you nervous about McKinley?"

"A bit."

The wind blew and the moon went behind the clouds.

"Are you mad that I transferred back?"

"No. I understand. But it was too hard to not see you everyday. And you shouldn't have to face those bullies alone."

Kurt grabbed his hand.

"It's time for me to take my own advice about courage."


	14. 811

_January 2011_

**#811 - The dots on a domino are called pips.**

Burt set the old lincoln logs and dominoes into a box marked "Kurt's toys."

They sat in the attic deciding what should be donated to charity and what should be packed for the new house.

"Do we really need to keep all those old things? It's going to be different keeping storage for four."

"Hey! Those were mine before yours. And someday if you have a baby of your own, I'm sure that you're going to want them."

The thought of a curly, dark haired baby flashed in Kurt's mind.

He smiled and carried the box to the moving truck.


	15. 53

_June 1998_

**#53 The average women consumes six pounds of lipstick in her lifetime.**

"Burt! You were supposed to be watching him!"

"Jeez, I'm sorry, Mol. I just fell asleep. I was up until two this morning working on the truck."

"If you were that tired, you should have asked me to stay home."

"You love those kids in your art class. I wouldn't ask you to skip just cause I was a little sleepy."

Mollie sighed and tried to wipe off the stubborn dark red lipstick and blush that Kurt had managed to apply all over his face.

The little boy cried. "I'm sorry Momma. I just wanted to be pretty like you."


	16. 712

_August 2011_

**#712 - 100% recyclable, old newspapers are great for washing windows.**

"But why do I have to help clean? Puck wants to hang out."

"Blaine and his parents will be here in an hour. I'm trying to finish dinner."

"Where are Mom and Burt?"

"They'll be home soon and will have just enough time to shower and get dressed."

Finn continued washing the windows of the front door and sighed loudly.

"Fine. I don't know what the big deal is though."

"Our parents are meeting Blaine's for the first time! This is an important relationship step! It has to be perfect!" Kurt's voice shrilled. "Now go change your shirt. Please, Finn."


	17. 834

_December 2011_

**#834 - Right handed people tend to chew food on the right side and lefties chew on the left.**

"Ouch!"

"I told you to go to the dentist last week!"

"I don't like going there."

"Why?"

"It always smells funny. And the sound of drills give me goosebumps. And not in the good way you do."

Kurt blushed.

"Well can't you - like - chew on the other side?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"You eat too many sweets. And now you have this cavity to prove it."

"But they're so yummy! I love sweet things. Like you." Blaine said, winking.

Kurt blushed again. They kissed.

Everyone at the lunch table rolled their eyes, since they were used to their flirting by now.


	18. 73

_May 2011_

**#73 - The average person spends two weeks of its life waiting for a traffic light to change.**

Blaine was surprised at how quickly he fell in love.

Actually, he was more surprised at the moment when he realized that he was in love.

They were on the way back from the movies and he was driving this time. It was late.

The streets were nearly deserted. He stopped at a traffic light and his hand rested on the shifter. Kurt slid his hand on top of his, and smiled at him sleepily before leaning on his shoulder and closing his eyes.

Blaine felt a warmth burning in his chest and he immediately realized what it was.

Love.


	19. 66

_September 2011_

**#66 - Americans, on average, eat 18 acres of pizza a day.**

Blaine heard Teenage Dream playing on his phone and smiled and picked it up.

"Kurt, hi!"

"Hi, Blaine. Dad wants to know if you want to come over tonight and watch the game with him and Finn. We're ordering pizza too."

Blaine was a bit shocked. He knew that Burt was surprised when he realized they supported the same football teams and offered to have him over for the next game, but he thought that it had been a kind gesture - not something that would necessarily actually happen.

"Blaine?"

"Sorry, Kurt. Yeah, of course! I'll be there in an hour."


	20. 28

_October 2011_

**#28 - Chewing gum while peeling onions will prevent you from crying.**

Kurt was chopping onions and getting frustrated that his eyes kept watering. Blaine was setting the table for two.

"This feels all very... domesticated."

Kurt knew what he meant. His parents had gone away for the weekend and Finn was staying the night at Puck's. They thought about going out to dinner, but since they had the house to themselves they decided to take advantage.

They had spent the last hour hip-to-hip in the kitchen, preparing dinner together. Moving in sync around the small room, it had felt strangely intimate - but right. Very right.

"I know. It's nice."


	21. 163

_A/N: MaddieAlice108 (and anyone else interested) - No, I don't go through garbage cans finding the lids, haha. I gave up pop for lent, so I have been drinking a lot more Snapple, but I definitely don't drink each of them. I started swiping lids from my family, friends and coworkers when I see that they're drinking one. Also, I kind of cheat a little bit. 1-675 are retired and listed online. So any of those numbers I've just swiped from the website. Anything 675+ (I think they go to like 1200?), I've actually had the lid from somewhere._

_Anyways - thanks for all the reviews/favorites/alerts! I posted 20 chapters in one week - and although that might slow down a bit, I hope to at least post one a day. I have a whole mess of them written already._

_I saw a couple people passing this around as a fic rec on Twitter and Tumblr. Thanks you! I appreciate that so much! If you wanna come hang out with me on Tumblr, my URL is listed on my profile page._

_Ok, long author's note is long. Sorry about that._

_July 2011_

**#163 - The first penny had the motto "Mind your own business."**

Blaine tried to pull his driver's license out of his wallet to show it to the bank teller.

The card was stuck and he struggled for a minute. When he got it, a penny flew out and hit Kurt's arm.

Blaine blushed, picked it off the ground and hastily put it back into the wallet.

Kurt noticed that it was the only change that he kept in his wallet.

Later, Blaine admitted that he had picked it up only moments before they had kissed for the first time. He dubbed it lucky and had kept it in his wallet since.


	22. 922

_A/N: This is dedicated to heathafeath, who drank a Snapple today with this fact on the lid and sent it to me on Tumblr. If you have a fact you wanna send me, I'll write a chapter for you too! Leave it here or zip it to me on Tumblr._

_July 2011_

**#922 - Maine is the only state with a one-syllable name.**

After a delicious dinner of fresh Maine lobster, the first time Kurt had met the Anderson, the cookies he made were passed around and everyone grabbed one, took a bite, and then promptly spat it back out.

Kurt realized he must have added salt instead of sugar. He ran to the bathroom, embarrassed.

He let out a sob and Blaine slipped into room.

"I'm so sorry! And it was going so well! I just wanted them to like me!"

Blaine pulled him into a hug. "They already love you. My mom especially. It was just a mistake. Don't worry, baby."


	23. 900

_A/N: Song lyrics are from Vanilla Twilight by Owl City_

_ALSO. This is dedicated to nofriendsam, who suggested this fact in a review WHILE I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF ALREADY WRITING IT. It was weird. And awesome._

_May 2011_

**#900 - Neckties were first worn in Croatia, which is why they were called carvats.**

Blaine decided to surprise Kurt at McKinley. He missed him terribly.

He headed toward the choir room, but stopped outside when he heard him singing.

"The silence isn't so bad,

'Til I look at my hands and feel sad.

'Cause the spaces between my fingers

Are right where yours fit perfectly."

He knew the song was for him.

"That was beautiful."

Blaine walked forward, but before he could say anything else, Kurt grabbed him by his necktie and pulled him in for a hard kiss.

The other people in the room shouted and whistled, but the two boys didn't notice.


	24. 679

_A/N: This is dedicated to Mokaza, who requested this fact._

_December 2002_

**#679 - A tiger's night vision is six times better than a human's.**

Flashes of light separated the images.

A casket.

The tombstone.

His mother's face, laughing.

But instead of her melodic voice, he heard an awful, high-pitched cackling - a taunting noise that told him what he already knew - he would never hear her voice again.

He woke abruptly, sweaty and panting.

The looked through the darkness and tried to make out the shapes. He saw his mother's rocking chair.

He grabbed his frayed blanket, curled up in the chair, and pressed his eyes together.

When tried to hear her voice, he couldn't. He wept silently until he cried himself to sleep.


	25. 122

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Jenna A, who requested this fact in a review._

_May 1997_

**#122 - A duck can't walk without bobbing its head.**

"Don't you think he's different, Mol?"

They sprawled out in the grass and watched as Kurt squatted down and tossed bread crumbs into the water for the family of ducks.

"Different, how, exactly?"

"I've never seen a boy care so much about things like - clothes and musicals."

Mollie's eyes narrowed. "He likes helping you in the garage, too."

"I know."

Kurt ran over climbed onto his dad's lap and fell asleep.

"I don't think we should worry about anything until he's much older. After all, differences or not, we'll love him just the same, right?"

Burt smiled and silently agreed.


	26. 766

_April 2011_

**#766 - The hippopotamus has the capability to remain underwater for as long as five minutes.**

"He's totally hot, has a killer voice, treats you like a prince and is on the swim team. Does he have any faults?"

Mercedes and Kurt sat down by the pool at Dalton.

"He gets bitchy when he's stressed out. And uses too much hair gel. Not exactly deal breakers, though."

Kurt watched nervously as he climbed the ladder and dove in almost perfectly.

When he came up for air, Kurt let go of the breath that he was also holding.

"He can hold his breath for a long time down there. That could be useful in many ways." She winked.

"Mercedes!"


	27. 749

_March 2011_

**#749 - The average housefly lives for one month.**

They had been dating for one month, so they headed out for a picnic.

But Blaine spilled juice all over the blanket and Kurt's pants.

Attracted by the sweet smell, ants and flies quickly invaded.

Kurt jumped back in surprise to avoid the bugs and toppled into a pricker bush. One of the thorns went into his arm and it started swelling immediately.

They rushed to the emergency room and left with the new knowledge of Kurt's allergy to bull thistles.

Later, they would laugh about it. Even bad days were okay as long as they got through them together.


	28. 673

_October 2009_

**#673 The first Ferris wheel was built in Atlantic City in 1869.**

Kurt heard the sound of breaking glass.

When he walked into the living room, Finn and Puck were standing near the bookshelf, looking guilty. A football was laying on the ground.

He picked the broken frame and saw the photograph of his young parents, sitting hand-in-hand on a ferris wheel. It was one of his favorites, taken a year before he was born.

He stared at his mom, into her bright eyes that were so like his own.

He pulled it to his chest and told Finn to clean up the mess. As he left, one tear fell.


	29. 218

_A/N: Happy Easter! If you don't celebrate Easter, I hope you have some jelly beans anyway and have an enjoyable Sunday._

_April 2000_

**#218 - A jackrabbit can travel more than 12 feet in one hop.**

Kurt dunked the hard-boiled egg first in the purple dye and then in the blue and tried to keep from staining his little hands. Mollie sat next to him and carefully painted tiny spring flowers on her own.

"So the bunny comes, hides eggs and leaves me sweets?"

"Yeah, baby. Just like every year."

"Mom, that's silly."

"What's silly?"

"Just one bunny hops all around for all the kids everywhere? He must be real fast."

"Super fast."

"So he's magic? Like Santa?"

"Exactly. Magic."

"And I get to wear my new outfit to church tomorrow?"

"Of course," she said smiling.


	30. 737

_A/N: This chapter is for Mokaza, who requested it in a review._

_December 31st, 2011_

**#737 - The human brain takes up 2% of the human body weight but uses 20% of its energy.**

"How do you have so much energy? I'm sleepy."

"I don't know. I'm just excited."

"Excited? Isn't this boring? We've just been watching movies all night and will probably go to bed after the ball drops."

"I don't mind. And I'm excited for our midnight kiss."

"Blaine, we've probably kissed a thousand times."

"I know. But neither of us have ever had someone to kiss on New Year's. And it feels different than a normal kiss. Like it's a promise."

Later, when they shared that kiss, Kurt agreed. It was a promise. For a new year to take on the world together.


	31. 273

_September 2011_

**#273 - Each year, the average American eats about 15 pounds of apples.**

It was a cloudy September day and after a frustrating school day and glee club practice, they had decided to get away for a bit, just the two of them.

They meandered mindlessly down the lanes of the apple orchard.

Kurt stopped walking.

"Look at that one!"

"Which?"

"Up there," he pointed. "It looks perfect."

"Well, go up there and get it then."

Kurt glared at Blaine.

"...or I could get it for you."

Blaine climbed the stepladder and reached for the bright red apple. Kurt couldn't help but admire the view of his toned legs and backside from behind.


	32. 784

_December 2010_

**#784 - The human brain is 80% water.**

Kurt stormed into the lunchroom to meet Blaine and he looked furious.

"Kurt! What's wrong?"

"I don't belong at this school. I studied so hard for this test!" Kurt thrust the paper forward showing the bright red B-.

"Oh. Well it's not so bad. I mean, you passed."

"I've never gotten below an A before." Kurt slammed a bottle of water on his tray.

"Kurt, Dalton is a private school, with teachers who grade much harder. You need time to adjust."

Blaine leaned in close. "Listen, I failed algebra the first semester I was here. It'll get better, I promise."


	33. 153

_April 2012_

**#153 - The speed limit in NYC was eight mph in 1895.**

"Are you sure?"

"Blaine, nearly a full scholarship for your first choice school? I'm so proud."

"It's just - NYC is so far away."

"But we've made it over a year already. And maybe in a year from now, we'll be sending out my deposit. You know I've always wanted to go to NYU too."

"You're positive? I could go to community college first. Or take a year off and work. And then we could go together!"

"No. We'll make it work."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Blaine slid the envelope into the blue mailbox and they walked away together hand in hand.


	34. 871

_November 2012_

**#871 - Ulysses Simpson Grant once got a $20.00 fine for speeding on his horse.**

"Kurt, you've gotta slow down! It's only 45 mph through here!"

"We're so late! Damn Rachel for blabbering for an hour after Glee."

Kurt hadn't physically seen Blaine since the end of August when he left for school. He and Finn were headed to the airport to pick him up.

When they arrived, Kurt scanned the area quickly, trying to find him.

Finally they met each other's gaze across the room and ran forward.

They pulled each other into a tight hug - desperate to really hold each other after all the months apart.

"This long distance thing sucks," Blaine whispered.


	35. 35

_A/N: This chapter is for Hummingbird Heartbeat, who requested it in a review._

_June 2011_

**#35 - The only food that does not spoil is honey.**

"But, honey!"

"Your pet names will not help today."

Kurt was trying to study for his history final, but Blaine was being very purposefully distracting, sitting behind him and placing soft kisses along his back and neck.

"Can't you just take a break for a little bit, baby? I've hardly seen you all week and I'd like to make up for it now."

"Why did you even come over? I told you I'd just be studying."

"I just missed you."

Kurt's eyes softened.

"Fine! Just twenty minutes and then I have to focus."

Blaine smiled and new that he'd succeeded.


	36. 863

_June 2000_

**#863 - The term rookies comes from a Civil War term "reckie," which is short for recruit.**

"Dad, can't I take swim lessons this summer instead?"

"Now, Blaine, I know that you didn't love tball last year, but aren't you excited to be moved up into the rookie league?"

"Not really. The big kids are just meaner."

"Don't be silly, I'll be there the whole time."

Blaine tugged at his socks and looked out the window to hide his disappointment. He wanted to try to be good at his Dad's favorite sport, he really did.

Later, he would also hide the dark bruise on his side from when fourth grader Brad 'accidentally' hit him when he wasn't looking.


	37. 735

_A/N: This chapter is for Spark of Insanity, who requested it in a review._

_Also! A couple people mentioned that Snapple isn't sold in their city/country/etc, but they wanted to request one, so I put the link for the retired facts on my profile. :)_

_May 2011_

**#735 - A full moon is nine times brighter than a half moon.**

After hours of dancing, they snuck away when the chaperones weren't looking.

Blaine led. When they reached the ladder that led to the roof, Kurt was curious but didn't question him.

Outside it was totally dark besides the light shining down from the full moon and the stars above.

They settled down on a the blanket Blaine must have set out earlier that day.

They looked up at the stars silently for a while when they saw a pair of shooting stars.

"Make a wish, Kurt."

"I don't have anything to wish for. You've given me everything I've ever wanted."


	38. 51

_October 2012_

**#51 - There are 63,360 inches in a mile.**

"Blaine's being really distant this past week."

"Kurt, he's literally like five hundred miles away. He's probably just been busy."

Kurt glanced at his phone. He knew the distance was going to be hard. He also knew that he was worth it.

"It's just really hard right now!"

Finn surprised Kurt by pulling him into a tight hug.

"Dude, I could ever handle a long distance relationship. But you and Blaine are so good for each other."

Finn let him go and his phone started buzzing. Kurt smiled and thought for the millionth time - He's worth it._ We're worth it._


	39. 678

_A/N: This chapter is for heathafeath, who requested it on Tumblr._

_March 2011_

**#678 - Unlike a normal housecat, the siberian tiger loves to swim.**

Nala liked very few people.

She hissed at Blaine's parents constantly, but the moment he scooped her up, she would curl up on his shoulder and purr loudly.

When David and Wes visited, she scratched them both.

As they walked into his room, Blaine warned Kurt, but he wasn't worried. He had always liked cats as long as there was a lint roller on hand so that there was no damage to his clothes.

Nala jumped off the bed and ran to Kurt and rubbed her head affectionately against his ankles until he picked her up.

Blaine was glad she approved.


	40. 724

_December 2010_

**#724 - A pineapple is neither an apple or a pine. It is, in fact, a large berry.**

Blaine looked at the number on his phone, confused.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Blaine Anderson?"

"Yes..."

"Good. This is Rachel Berry, lead soloist from New Directions. What are your intentions with our friend Kurt?"

Several girls shouted in the background.

"He says you're not a spy. So, what exactly..."

"We're just friends."

"Don't you find him attractive?"

"Of course, but..."

" And Mercedes says you have plenty in common."

"We do. He really needs a friend right now. Not that I wouldn't be interested. But..."

After a sudden burst of giggling.

"Thank you, we have all the information that we needed!"


	41. 797

_June 2013_

**#797 - In Youngstown, Ohio, it is against the law to run out of gas.**

"We got lost, ran out of gas, and then fought. Then he just walked away."

"You fought? About what?"

"I don't know! One minute we're talking calmly, then the next he's slamming the door in my face."

"It just sounds like an off day."

Kurt saw Blaine and said goodbye to Mercedes.

"I'm so sorry. I just got embarrassed and frustrated."

"I get it, Blaine. But you can't walk out on me. If we're going to do this, we have to do it together."

Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug and whispered his promise to stick together, no matter what.


	42. 422

_A/N: Happy Mother's Day to any moms out there! Also, this chapter is dedicated to Amethyst Archer. They didn't request this fact, but they left me a series of incredibly sweet and thoughtful reviews on nearly every single one of my chapters. So, this one's for you. :)_

_May 2001_

**#422 - Apples, peaches and raspberries are all members of the rose family.**

"Dad, I have some ideas for Mommy for Mother's day."

"Yeah?"

"We should buy her some flowers. Maybe pink roses. And give them to her right when she wakes up. And make her favorite cake. The one with fresh raspberries? And we should have a picnic at the park. And let her have the good swing."

"Wow, those are a lot of good ideas."

"Can we, Dad, please? She's such a good Mommy."

"Of course. You'll have to go with me to pick out the flowers so I don't get the wrong thing. Okay?"

Kurt smiled brilliantly and hugged him.


	43. 879

_April 2013_

**#879 - Most koala bears sleep about 22 hours a day.**

"Hey, thanks for letting me in, Mark."

"No problem. I'll see you guys on Monday," Blaine's roommate said, winking.

Kurt was visiting over spring break, but Blaine wasn't expecting him until that night.

Kurt tip-toed over and pulled the blanket up and pried away the body pillow that Blaine was clutching onto and laid down carefully next to him.

Blaine wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in close, tucking his head between his neck and shoulder before inhaling deeply and sighing contentedly.

Kurt held back his laughter but quickly eased into his hold and quickly fell asleep.


	44. 91

_A/N: Since was being stubborn yesterday and wouldn't let me post, you get two chapters today. Yay._**  
**

_February 2013_

**#91 - There are more telephones than people in Washington, D.C.**

"Hello, you've reached Kurt Hummel. Well actually you haven't. But leave a message if you want to and I'll call you back if I want to. Au revoir."

"Baby, it's me. The boys and me had some drinks and got talking about you. They agree that you have a nice ass. But don't worry, I told them that you're all mine... Wait - how come you didn't answer? Don't you love me back? Oh yeah, it's nighttime, so you're probably sleeping. But I miss you. And I love you. And I wish you would pick up so I could hear your voice."


	45. 112

_A/N: This is the summer before Kurt's senior year at NYU. He has an internship at a fashion magazine. Just fyi. _

_May 2017_

**#112 - At birth, a Dalmatian is always pure white.**

"I got promoted."

"You've only been there a week!"

"I know. They were picking out outfits for a shoot and I was there to take notes. But they had this huge, pure white fur coat. It was bad. I'm telling you, with the blank accents it was like Cruella de Vil."

Blaine laughed.

"So I told them what I thought and the shoot coordinator was shocked at first, but then agreed. I'm her assistant now."

"I told you to never doubt your instincts."

Kurt smiled smugly, happy that his talent was being recognized and that he had Blaine behind him 100%.


	46. 102

_A/N: This chapter is for Bottle Cap Collector, who requested it in a review._

_June 2011_

**#102: A one-minute kiss burns 26 calories.**

"I am entering your room," Finn yelled as he walked in, his hands covering his eyes.

Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the bed, studying.

"Finn, you walked in on us one time - just kissing, I might add."

"Dude, I'm happy for you, but I don't want proof that my brother is getting some."

Kurt blushed, but exchanged a significant look with Blaine.

"Mom wants to know if Blaine's staying for dinner.

"That'd be great. We'll be down in a few minutes." Blaine said and Finn took the hint and scooted out of the room before he got another eye full.


	47. 493

_A/N: This chapter is for the anon who requested it in a review. Also, I thought up two different situations for this fact, and they wouldn't leave me alone, so I'm giving you them both. :)_

_April 2008_

**#493 - To make a zipper slide up and down more smoothly, rub a bar of soap over the teeth.**

Burt had a good day. He had finally figured out what was wrong with a truck he'd been working on for nearly a week. He walked in the house expecting to find Kurt at the kitchen table doing his homework like usual.

Instead, he heard a stifled sob. He sprinted into the kitchen and Kurt looked up from the sink where he had been frantically scrubbing the expensive jacket he got for his birthday the week before.

"I'm sorry, Dad," Kurt said, rubbing his eyes and covering his face with soap. "They put a slushie machine in the cafeteria today..."

* * *

_March 2012_

"Come on, Blaine, hurry."

"I can't - I can't get your pants undone."

"Oh, for God's sake - let me.

Kurt tried desperately to undo the zipper of his favorite black skinny jeans.

"They're stuck!"

"I told you." Blaine bounced impatiently on Kurt's bed, free of his own pants. "Can't you just slide out of them?"

"They're called skinny jeans for a reason!"

"Let's just forget about the pants and kiss for a while."

"What do you think got us into this mess..."

Blaine effectively shut him up by pushing him back on the bed and covering his mouth with his own.


	48. 64

_A/N: This chapter is for Nydia Hiraqizawa, who requested it in a review. Am I the only one who loves new socks when I'm sick? It might just be me. :)_

_May 2013_

**#64 - Strawberries contain more Vitamin C than oranges.**

The last week of classes, Blaine dragged himself to class, forced himself to stay awake to study and downed bottles of cough syrup and bags of lozenges.

He worried that he would fail his tests, and that all of his hard work during the semester would be a waste.

He got a package in the mail full of things like new socks, vitamin C drops, strawberry flavored candies, fresh cookies - and a note from Kurt.

_You might be better by the time this gets to you, but just know I'm thinking about you. Can't wait to see you next week. Love, Kurt_


	49. 751

_October 2013_

**#751 - Flamingos can only eat with their heads upside down.**

Blaine laid on his lofted bed with his neck bent backwards over the edge so that his head was upside down.

Kurt was sitting at the desk, trying to finish his paper. He looked over and smiled.

"When you lay like that I want to give you one of those cliché Spiderman kisses."

"We've never kissed like that."

Kurt placed both of his hands on Blaine's face and leaned in and connected their lips. Blaine inhaled and desperately deepened the kiss.

Before they parted Blaine whispered against his lips, "I don't care if it's cliché. We're definitely doing that often."


	50. 892

_December 2013_

**#892 - The can opener was invented 48 years after the can.**

"Since classes are canceled, I have all weekend to study for that economics test. But since I'm snowed in with my sexy boyfriend, I doubt I'll be doing much studying.

"Why aren't you freaked out about all this snow? We're supposed to get like four feet! That's like - enough to bury you completely.

"Very funny, Kurt. We'll just snuggle, watch movies, drink hot cocoa, eat canned soup and watch the snow come down for a few days. We have plenty of food. And the generators at the school will keep the power on. It'll be great. Just me and you."


	51. 156

_A/N: This chapter is for lillibug618, who requested it in a review - it's not quite what you suggested, but I hope you still enjoy it!_

_June 2011  
_

**#156 - Swimming pools in the U.S. contain enough water to cover San Francisco.**

Blaine's end of the year pool party was in full swing.

Quinn sat in the sun, reading a magazine and sipping lemonade.

A huge group of Warblers and New Directions boys were having a canon-ball contest.

Tina, Rachel and Mercedes were singing and dancing by the edge of the pool.

Brittany and Santana were sunbathing, occasionally kissing lazily.

Amidst all the chaos, Blaine and Kurt were floating peacefully in the shallow end, squished together on a raft, practically on top of each other.

Kurt squinted his eyes to see Blaine through the sun. "I'm so happy, thanks to you."


	52. 11

_A/N: This chapter is for Nydia Hiraqizawa, who requested it in a review._

_August 1997_

**#11 - Flamingos are pink because they eat shrimp.**

Mollie got home and saw multiple blankets and couch cushions covering the table. She smiled and remembered her husband's promise to build a fort.

She walked around the edge of the table and saw Burt's long legs sticking out of the blanket. She covered her mouth to stifle her giggle and leaned down and lifted the blanket.

Kurt was laying on top of Burt, clutching his favorite pink blanket in his tiny hands. They were both asleep. She considered waking them up, but couldn't find it in her heart to wake them when they looked so happy and at peace.


	53. 693

_August 2017_

**#693 - A male cricket's ear is located on the tibia of the leg.**

Kurt was by far the youngest and least paid employee at the party - but with his witty jokes and intelligent business comments - he was the star of the evening.

Despite this, it was Blaine's leg Kurt rested his hand on during dinner; Blaine's ear he whispered in when he was ready to go home.

That night Kurt realized two things.

Firstly, he was well on his way to becoming successful in his field.

And secondly, he would give it all up in a heartbeat if it meant he could go home with Blaine forever.

He was glad he could have both.


	54. 867

_December 2016_

**#867 - Franklin Roosevelt was related to 5 U.S. Presidents by blood and 6 by marriage.**

Kurt gasped aloud when Blaine got down on one knee and opened the ring box.

"Kurt, I never knew that I would be sixteen years old when I would meet the person that I was meant to spend the rest of my life with, but then you came along and it didn't take long for me to realize that that's exactly who you were. I know that we're young, but I know what I want. And it's you. Forever."

Kurt lifted out his shaking hand to grab hold of Blaine's and looked down into his eyes.

"Will you marry me, Kurt?"


	55. 162

_July 2011_

**#162 - The temperature of the sun can reach up to 15 million degrees Fahrenheit.**

"How did this happen? My moisturizer has sunblock in it."

Kurt was laying on his bed with a washcloth over his forehead. His cheeks and nose were bright red and he was dizzy and feverish.

"Nobody is home. Can you come over?"

"Kurt, of course. I'm already in the car."

When Blaine arrived, he snuck into the house to find Kurt sprawled out on top of his covers, sweating and shivering.

He grabbed his hand and pulled an ice pack and a bottle of aloe lotion from his bag, whispering to him sweetly until the shaking stopped and slept peacefully.


	56. 1

_A/N: This chapter is for BeanieLovesGlee, who requested it in a review._

_May 2011_

**#1 - A goldfish's attention span is less than three seconds.**

"Do you see why I wanted to go to the movies on a Sunday night?"

They sat in the back row and were alone except for an elderly couple up front.

"So that you could take advantage of me in public?"

Blaine laughed. "This is hardly public. And I'd never take advantage, baby."

The lights dimmed and neither boy was able to pay attention to what was happening on the screen. They missed the entire movie in exchange for hot kisses and roaming hands.

Eventually they would rent it and try to watch it again, only to miss it again.


	57. 793

_A/N: Hey guys - firstly, thank you so much for all your reviews/alerts! Secondly, I'm on vacation until Monday so updates are going to be sparatic/missing for a few days - but after that we will be back to daily updates. :)_

_May 2011_

**#793 - Broadway is one of he longest streets in the world. It is 150 miles long.**

Blaine sat at the table, listening intently to Kurt describing his trip. He saw how his eyes lit up when talking about singing on a Broadway stage.

"I love you."

The words rolled off of his lips before he made a conscious decision to express them, though he had been feeling it for weeks.

He saw the shock and happiness in Kurt's eyes, but he felt so confident in what he felt - in what they shared - that he knew that his hesitation wasn't out of a lack of returned feelings.

"I love you, too."

His heart swelled and he smiled.


	58. 3

**#3 - Beavers can hold their breath for 45 minutes under water.**

_A/N: This chapter is for Our bodies are the guilty ones, who requested it in a PM. _

_In celebration of my friends' wedding that I will be attending in a few hours, I give you the first in a series of chapters I've already written for my Klaine wedding. Yay. :)_

_May 12th, 2018_

Kurt stood in the bathroom and fidgeted with his bow-tie.

Burt entered the room and Kurt smiled sadly at his reflection in the mirror.

"I wish Mom was here."

He turned around and clutched onto his Dad.

"Kurt, I've said it before, but it stands today more than ever. Your Mother would be so proud of you. I miss her, too. You just have to remember how much she loved you and how much Blaine, Carole, Finn and I love you."

Kurt pulled himself away and took a deep breath, trying to pull himself together.

"I know, Dad. Thank you."


	59. 19

_A/N: This chapter is for TwinGleeks101, who requested it in a review._

_Memorial Day 2012  
_

**#19 - Children grow faster in the spring.**

Blaine and Carole were chatting when he realized that he hadn't seen Kurt in a while and that he missed him. He excused himself and grabbed a couple of bottles of water and spotted him sitting in the shade a ways away from everyone else.

"Is everything okay?"

"It's Memorial Day, which means it's summer."

"It's technically still spring."

Kurt glared at him.

"This is your last summer home. I'm scared about next year."

"Don't worry about it Kurt. We'll be fine. I just know it. And we have the whole summer to spend together before I have to leave."


	60. 726

_April 1998_

**#726 - Polar bears cannot be seen by an infrared camera due to its transparent fur.**

Kurt frowned at the pair of girls who were crying and throwing their toys.

He didn't understand why they were being so naughty. He loved picture day - it always meant new pretty clothes.

When it was his turn, he walked over and sat down carefully so that he wouldn't wrinkle his pants.

The photographer sighed in relief.

Kurt beamed. Partly because the man told him to - but mostly because his mom was standing off to the side, blowing him kisses and making silly faces.

It was near impossible to not smile with her bright, happy eyes gazing at him so lovingly.


	61. 168

_A/N: This chapter is for Mirumo, who requested it in a review._

_May 12th, 2018_

**#168 - One brow wrinkle is the result of 200,000 frowns.**

"I, Blaine Anderson, take you, Kurt Hummel, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you, in good times and in bad and in sickness and in health. I will love and honor you for the rest of our lives, even when we're old and wrinkly. Well, I'll be wrinkly. I'm sure your skin will be as flawless as ever.

The past years with you have been the best of my life. I'm eternally grateful that we've found happiness in one another. I promise wholeheartedly to stand behind and beside you as long as we both shall live."


	62. 767

_A/N: This chapter is for heathafeath, who requested it on Tumblr._

_May 12th, 2018_

**#767 - Honeybees have hair on their eyes.**

"I, Kurt Hummel, take you, Blaine Anderson, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you, in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I promise to honor you for the rest of our lives.

I promise to scold you for using too much hair gel and to not be so stubborn. I'll look into your eyes everyday and know how lucky we are to have each other.

I promise to spend the my life loving, singing, arguing, laughing and growing old with you, because I know that we couldn't be happy any other way."


	63. 97

_June 2018_

**#97 - A turkey can run at 20 mph.**

"Okay, I'd like a footlong turkey and ham on wheat bread with cheddar cheese, spinach, hot peppers, black olives and avocado. And then mayo and Italian dressing."

"That is the most disgusting sounding sandwich that I have ever heard of."

"Hey, don't knock it until you've tried it. It's delicious."

Kurt and Blaine sat down with their sandwiches, trying to ignore their legs hitting underneath the table and the sparks that seemed to ignite whenever they made contact. Since they were in public they didn't act on their feelings. They were just glad that they got to go home together.


	64. 13

_A/N: This chapter is for TwinGleeks101, who requested it in a review._

_May 2017_

**#13 - A cat has over 100 vocal chords.**

Blaine tapped the shovel against the dirt to finish flattening the mound and turned to look at his fiance.

"I can't believe Nala's gone. I've had her since I was eight."

Kurt held out his hand and Blaine instantly grabbed hold of it.

"She was a good old cat, and lived a long, happy life driving everyone but us crazy."

Blaine smiled at Kurt.

As they walked away from that tree, where both Nala and Pavarotti now rested, they clutched on to one another, grateful that no matter what happened, they would always have each other.


	65. 489

_A/N: I can't believe I've already posted 65 of these. Are you all still enjoying them? I have 10 more requests, and I promise they will all be posted, but I'm just curious how much farther people would like to seem me take this. Any input you have would be appreciated._

_December 2011_

**#489 - To keep an ice cream cone from dripping, stuff a miniature marshmallow into the bottom of the cone.**

Winter break was wonderful. When they weren't spending time with their families, they spent hours curled up together on Kurt's couch or Blaine's bed, watching holiday movies, eating popcorn and drinking cup after cup of hot cocoa, complete with mounds of mini-marshmallows.

They got a record amount of snow that year. Blaine ended up staying at the Hummel-Hudson's house for a few days because Burt insisted he couldn't drive during the storm.

But despite the feet of snow, inches of ice and the piercing wind, the cold outside couldn't cool the warmth that they found in each other.


	66. 34

_A/N: Lovely readers, I'm sorry for the lack of updates. My computer died. But it's fixed now! :)_

_June 2011_

**#34 - If you keep a goldfish in a dark room it will eventually turn white.**

The first night of summer vacation Puck invited everyone over for a bonfire.

He didn't have any chairs, so everyone laid together on a pile of blankets, mostly coupled with their boyfriend or girlfriend. After a hectic last day, everyone reveled in the relaxation that came with gazing aimlessly at the stars.

Bursts of giggling and singing interrupted the dark, but Blaine and Kurt mostly ignored it. They were both focusing on the feeling of security that they felt while laying together. Neither one realized that they had been looking for it, but they both knew that it had been found.


	67. 710

_A/N: You know what I love? Writing one of these chapters with exactly 100 words on the first try. It's only happened like 3 times. This is one of those that just worked out perfectly.  
_

_September 2013_

**#710 - A tankless water heater uses half the energy of a standard model.**

"Hey, Blaine?"

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"Remember last week when you were frustrated with not being able to find a job?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, my art professor just posted a sign-up sheet for models."

"Models?"

"Yeah, so we can work on sketching people. Both clothed and nude. And nude pays like double."

"You're crazy if you think that I'm sitting naked for hours in front of a bunch of strangers. But clothed might not be so bad."

...

"Hey, Blaine?

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"What do you think of a one-on-one nude modeling session when we get home?"

Kurt winked.

"You know it, babe."


	68. 244

_A/N: It's been a bad week. Updates should be more regular now. Especially since I no longer have a job. Grumble, grumble._

_This chapter is for Anon Mouse, who requested it in a review._

_September 2013_

**#244 The watermelon seed-spitting world record is about 70 feet.**

Blaine mindlessly snapped his gum while doing homework and listening to music with his headphones.

Kurt looked up and sighed loudly. It was one of his biggest pet peeves.

He slid off his bed and walked over to Blaine and whipped around his computer chair.

Kurt cupped his face and kissed Blaine passionately, deepening it so quickly that Blaine had to gasp for air, but he responded enthusiastically.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Kurt walked to his bed and briefly chewed the watermelon gum that he now had in his own mouth before dropping it into the trash can and smiling triumphantly.


	69. 191

_A/N: Klaine is forever my OTP, but I also ship Samcedes. Hard._

_This chapter is for Nydia Hiraqizawa, who requested it in a review._

_June 2011_

**#191 - Popcorn was invented by the American Indians.**

Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel laid on Kurt's bed and munched on popcorn while watching a marathon of musicals for their first of countless summer sleepovers.

"I have something to tell you guys," Mercedes said, sitting up.

Kurt and Rachel looked at her expectantly.

"Ever since Prom, Sam and I have kind of been seeing each other."

"I knew it! Well, I told Blaine I thought so, after we saw you getting coffee the other day!"

The three of them flailed together for the remainder of the evening, excited that their relationships and friendships were finally where they wanted them to be.


	70. 757

_A/N: This chapter is for Amethyst Archer, who requested it in a review._

_January 2031_

**#757 - There are approximately 7,000 feathers on an eagle.**

"Yesterday I put the final touches on that dress - that one with all of the gorgeous feather details. You have to stop by the studio later. I really think that it's some of my best work. It might become the centerpiece of the spring show it things go well."

Kurt and Blaine were seated at their tiny breakfast nook. Even after nearly twenty years together, Kurt still spoke passionately about what he loved doing, and Blaine still looked back at him with eyes full of love.

"I love you."

Kurt set down his coffee and smiled.

"I love you, too."


	71. 98

_January 2018_

**#98 - When the moon is directly over you, you weigh less.**

"We should talk about the most important thing when it comes to planning a wedding."

Kurt looked up from his computer where he was trying to edit down the guest list.

"I've been planning for months. Everything important has already been started. What are you talking about?"

Blaine laid down on their bed and kicked his feet up and propped his chin on his hands and wiggled his eyebrows.

"The honeymoon."

Kurt closed the laptop and crossed the room to join him on the bed.

"Blaine, you've been talking about our honeymoon since we were seventeen."

"I know. I can't wait."


	72. 141

_A/N: This chapter is for pomtdwt, who requested it in a review._

_May 12th, 2018_

**#141 - The square dance is the official dance of the state of Washington.**

After the rings were exchanged and the vows said, the leader of the band invited Kurt and Blaine Hummel-Anderson to the floor for their first dance as a married couple.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and whispered in his ear, "Excuse me, may I have this dance?"

Kurt replied just as quietly, "Yes, yes you may."

And as the music played and their friends and family looked on, the two men held onto each other and twirled around and around, caught in one another's unfaltering gaze.

They felt as if everything had come full circle, and they couldn't be happier.


	73. 171

_A/N: This chapter is for Anon Mouse, who requested it in a review and for super-duper-girl, who requested it in a PM._

_Also, happy Father's Day to any dads who may be reading (who knows)._

_Father's Day 2001_

**#171 - The most sensitive parts of the body are the mouth and the fingertips.**

"I tried to make your favorite breakfast like Mom always did for Father's Day, but I keep breaking the yellow part and getting eggshells everywhere," Kurt told his sleepy father, his bottom lip quivering. "I burnt my fingers real bad."

"We better get some ice on those fingers. We can go out for breakfast. Okay, buddy?"

Kurt nodded and jumped up onto the bed and nuzzled his head into his father's shoulder and hugged him as tightly as he could, hoping that he could convey what he wanted to say even though he couldn't find the words.

Burt understood perfectly.


	74. 454

_A/N: This chapter is for Nydia Hiraqizawa, who requested it in a review._

_February 2012  
_

**#454 - Polar bear fur is transparent, not white.**

"You should just stay the night since we're going shopping tomorrow."

Kurt walked toward the hall to talk to his Dad, but stopped at his dresser and pulled the bottom drawer open.

"You're always leaving things here and I thought it would be good to have a place for your things for nights like this," Kurt said hesitantly, blushing slightly.

Blaine stood up and saw a few shirts, a pair of shorts and his favorite white sweater in the drawer. He smiled brightly at Kurt and kissed his cheek swiftly before grabbing some clothes and heading to the bathroom to change.


	75. 38

_January 2012_**  
**

**#38 - Fish cough.**

Blaine looked both ways down the hallway before gently pressing Kurt against wall and kissing him soundly.

He had spent the week visiting his grandparents, so he wanted to make up for their time apart.

They spent a few blissful minutes with their lips pressed together and tongues intertwining, only pausing for an occasional breathy moan or gasp for air, when they suddenly heard a pointed cough, and froze.

"Kurt. Blaine." Mr. Schuester walked past quickly.

As soon as their teacher turned their corner, they shared one quick embarrassed look before starting to giggle, grabbing hands and running toward Kurt's car.


	76. 497

_March 2013_**  
**

**#497 - To fix a button about to fall off, dab a little clear nail polish over the threads holding it on.**

After rummaging in his closet, Kurt pulled out an old fraying shirt. It was a plain white button up that had previously been part of a private school uniform. Blaine's uniform.

He pulled it over his head and buttoned the few buttons that were still attached before crawling underneath his comforter.

Finn walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You okay?"

"No. It was a bad day. I miss Blaine."

Kurt's phone started ringing and he dove for his bag.

"Hi, Blaine," he whispered into the phone.

Finn slipped quietly out of the room.


	77. 165

_A/N: This chapter is for super-duper-girl, who requested it in a PM. Also, two things: I'm still not over the kiss. And it's been months. Secondly: I'm a bit bitter that we didn't get the "be my boyfriend" conversation in canon. But my OTP is canon and in love, so I don't have many complaints. :)_

_March 2011_

**#165 - Your eye expands up to 45% when looking at something pleasing.**

Leaning back after that second kiss, Kurt couldn't shake the feeling that it was all a dream. A wonderful, wonderful dream.

But he saw Blaine's eyes, how they fluttered and widened, switching between staring into his own and staring at the lips that he had just been kissing and he was somehow able to convince himself that it was real.

"You know I don't know what I'm doing. But I'd like to give the whole dating thing a try."

"Like, be boyfriends?" Kurt asked breathlessly.

"Boyfriends," Blaine agreed, grabbing his hand above the table and giving it a gentle squeeze.


	78. 816

_A/N: This chapter is for SabrinaRiveraCriss, who requested it in a review. I feel privileged to post this chapter tonight after my home state just passed the bill for marriage equality throughout NYS. 3  
_

_December 2016_

**#816 - In ancient Greece throwing an apple to a woman was considered a marriage proposal.**

"Hi Kurt!"

"Carole! Hi, can you have Dad pick up the other line?"

Kurt waited impatiently while he heard his step-mother yelling for his father.

"Is everything okay, son?"

"Blaine and I are getting married!"

Carole screamed and Burt was nearly speechless, but congratulated him.

"Mom's crying and can't talk. I've put the pieces together though. Congrats, bro. I'm super excited for you," Finn said into the phone.

"One more thing. You'll be my best man, right?"

"Your best man? Dude! That would rock."

Kurt looked up at his fiance and didn't even try to hold back his smile.


	79. 830

_A/N: This chapter is for SabrinaRiveraCriss, who requested it in a review. I'm moving this week, so hopefully daily updates still, but I can't make any promises! :)_

_November 2011_

**#830 - The average human dream last only 2 to 3 seconds.**

Blaine rolled over and tried to figure out what had woken him up when he saw his cellphone on his dresser, buzzing loudly. He jumped off the bed to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Oh my God. You finally answered."

Blaine was confused.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I know it's stupid, I just had this nightmare that something... something awful happened to you and I just needed to get ahold of you," Kurt said, his voice dwindling to nothing.

"I'm fine, Kurt. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's silly. Can we just talk for a bit until I fall asleep again?"

"Of course."


	80. 411

_A/N: This chapter is for Vukwanrik, who requested it in a review. Have a chapter about packing - since apparently that's all I can do/think about._

_ Sometimes I feel like Blaine is totally whipped and Kurt would take advantage a little bit. :P_

_August 2013  
_

**#411 - Lifejackets used to be filled with sunflower seeds for floatation.**

Boxes were scattered in the room, filled with everything from clothes to sheet music.

"I _need_ all of these things."

Blaine picked up two similar jackets.

"You need both of these?"

"Look at the different buttons!"

"We have to be realistic."

Kurt sat down on the bed with Blaine and started planting light kisses all over his face and neck, but pulling away in between each kiss and flashing his best pout face.

"Fine! We'll figure it out. You can use some of my closet space or something."

Kurt kissed him one final time before heading back toward the closet.


	81. 96

_A/N: Guys. Guys! I have so many 'second generation' chapters written already. :) I'm excited to start sharing them with you._

_June 2021_

**#96 - The average American will eat 35,000 cookies in his/her lifetime.**

"Can we get cookies for dinner?"

Blaine looked up from the long grocery list down at the shopping cart where his adorable three year old niece sat, pouting slightly (a look she'd inherited directly from her mother).

"Lily, you know that it's your Daddy's birthday and that Uncle Kurt is working really hard to plan a nice dinner. And he's making birthday cake, too!"

Her face brightened immediately. "Uncle Kurty is making bifthday cake? Yummy!"

Content with this response, the idea of cookies was forgotten and little Lily Hudson went back to swinging her feet and singing under her breath.


	82. 72 & 35

_A/N: I've never done this before - using two facts for one chapter. But I couldn't squeeze this down to 100 words without losing some of the details that I wanted to be included. So it's 200 and based on two facts. \o/ Hope y'all don't mind._

_October 2021_

**#72 - The average person uses 150 gallons of water per day for personal use.**

**#35 - Elephants only sleep two hours a day.**

Blaine sleepily rolled over and reached out to grab onto Kurt. It happened several times each night - they would fall asleep snuggled up together but Kurt would unconsciously roll away and Blaine would pull him back in.

But tonight, he reached out and couldn't feel him. He squinted his eyes opened and looked about the room, confused.

He threw the comforter off the bed and wandered down the hall to the kitchen where he saw that there was a light on.

Kurt was on the kitchen floor, on his hands and knees with a soapy bucket of water beside him, and he was scrubbing fiercely.

"Kurt, what on earth are you doing? It's the middle of the night."

He jumped up, startled, and knocked over the bucket of water.

"I couldn't sleep. I didn't want to bother you. I'm so nervous about tomorrow."

Blaine frowned. "You should have woken me up. Come on, baby. Come back to bed. I'll stay up with you if you want, but this is crazy."

He threw a towel over the water on the floor and led Kurt back to bed. They snuggled up together once again, but neither one of them fell back asleep.


	83. 745

_October 2021_

**#745 - Armadillos have four babies at a time and they are always the same sex.**

Karen Young was 20, went to NYU and was three months pregnant. She was not ready to abandon her schooling and start a family. She found the Hummel-Anderson file at the adoption agency and arranged to meet them at once.

That first meeting was spent casually chatting for over an hour. They agreed to meet for dinner the following week. Karen would make her formal decision then.

It didn't take long for her to see that they would love the baby with all that they had, which, based on how much they obviously loved each other, was a lot.


	84. 843

_A/N: Happy 4th of July to my American readers. :)  
_

_July 4th, 2011_

**#843 - Bamboo (the world's tallest grass) can grow up to 90cm in a day.**

Most watched the fireworks from down at the park. But Blaine had told Kurt about this secluded place where they could watch them without dealing with the crowds of people.

Kurt laid out the blanket in the tall grass on the hill that overlooked the village.

"I can't believe we're the only ones up here. It's perfect."

Kurt spread his legs and let Blaine settle between them and lean back gently against him. Blaine turned around and snuck a quick kiss, just as the fireworks began.

"You're perfect," Blaine whispered between the bursts of color that lit up the sky.


	85. 23

_July 2011_

**#23 - The San Francisco cable cars are the only mobile National Monuments.**

"Should I be nervous that you're not telling me where you're taking us on our date?"

"Of course not, silly."

They drove for about twenty more minutes before Kurt parked his car in front of a go-cart racing racetrack.

Blaine shot an excited glance at Kurt and punched the air before hopping out of the car.

Kurt climbed out too and grabbed Blaine's hand and smirked. "I like romantic dates as much as the next person. But I've been going here for over ten years with my dad. And I can't wait to kick your ass."

"Oh, you're on!"


	86. 50

**#50 - Mosquitoes have 47 teeth.**

**_A/N: SPOILERS FOR HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON._**

_October 2011_

"And little Hiccup was injured just like his buddy Toothless - but they helped each other! And he made up with his father. And everyone is friends and living together happily!"

The credits were rolling on the screen and Kurt was laying nearly on top of Blaine, who was smiling at Kurt's recap and wiping tears out of both of their eyes.

Finn, who had been pretending to do his homework, was also sniffling.

"Finn! Are you crying?"

"No! I'm not!" he said, grabbing his books and running from the room.

Kurt smirked down at Blaine. "So, Little Mermaid or Aladdin next?"


	87. 147

_A/N: This chapter is for super-duper-girl, who requested it in a PM._

_April 2022_

**#147 - Panama is the only place in the world where you can see the sun rise on the Pacific and set on the Atlantic.**

That first night that they brought the baby home, the sun set and the sun rose and the two men remained awake. It wasn't that she was terribly loud, although she did fuss a few times. They found that no matter how much advice people had given them during their six months of waiting, there was nothing like experiencing it first hand.

They took turns slowly rocking her in the chair that Burt had given them that had originally belonged to Kurt's mother. Now that she had arrived, they were scared and nervous and exhausted and had never been happier.


	88. 227

_August 2072_

**#227 - Tsiology is anything written about tea.**

"I think I'd like some tea tonight before we go to bed."

Blaine put the kettle on and a few moments later when the whistled sounded, he pulled out Kurt's favorite mug and a jar of honey and prepared the tea just as he knew he liked it.

He carefully carried the hot beverage out to the front porch and set it down on the small table between the two rocking chairs, one of which Kurt was already occupying.

He settled himself down in the chair opposite his husband and looked out into the fading Ohio sunset, sighing contentedly.


	89. 701

_A/N: This chapter is for Chidori R. Fullbuster , who requested it in a review._

_March 2011_

**#701: It takes more water to fill up a bathtub than it does to enjoy an average-length shower.**

"Come and have a seat. I heard Kurt turn off the shower, so he should be right down."

It was their first real date - dinner and a movie, and hopefully a goodnight kiss when they got back.

"Can I get you a glass of water?"

"No thanks, sir. I'm fine."

"Burt. You can call me Burt." He paused slightly. "Have him back by curfew?"

"Of course, si - Burt."

Burt headed out of the room, but stopped to grab onto Blaine's shoulder. And in that simple gesture, Blaine felt more comfortable with an adult male than he had in a long time.


	90. 783

_March 1994_

**#783 - Men get hiccups more than women.**

"Elizabeth?" Mollie suggested.

"I kind of like that. But I really like Ellie."

"Only because you've been watching Jurassic Park nonstop. What about for a boy?"

"Ethan? Jason? Austin?"

Mollie scrunched her nose. "What about Kurt?"

"Kurt's not bad... Wait! Isn't that from that musical you love?" Burt scowled playfully and leaned in to kiss her on the cheek.

"Whatever we decide, it has to be perfect." Burt gently ran his fingers over his wife's belly and felt a light pulse.

"Is that-?"

"Hiccups."

Burt and Mollie smiled lightly at each other. "I can't believe we're really having a baby."


	91. 33

_A/N: This is partially inspired by that photo shoot of Darren from GQ a while - the one with the plaid - just - unf. I just reblogged it on my Tumblr (link in my profile) if you want a visual. :)_

_August 2011_

**#33 - Termites eat through wood two times faster when listening to rock music!**

"You know, you kind of remind me of Link Larkin."

They were standing outside during the intermission of Hairspray at the Lima Community Theatre.

"How so?"

"Well definitely how you style your hair sometimes. And your dreamy singing voice, obviously."

Blaine smiled.

"The guy singing tonight sounds alright, but I bet that you would be twice as good. At least. I can just picture you in that fitted plaid sports jacket and tie and..." Kurt trailed off.

"Well maybe I'll have to dress up as Link for Halloween. Or sooner, since you're so... interested." Blaine smirked and Kurt blushed deeply.


	92. 170

_A/N: I normally try to keep my fandoms separate, but I just couldn't help but write a couple HP centric chapters. I'll post one today and tomorrow. So if you're not into it - I apologize. :X_

_July 2011_

**#170 - In 1878, the first telephone book ever issued contained only 50 names.**

Blaine was leafing through his worn copy of the Deathly Hallows and Kurt was flipping through a magazine. They were camped out for the midnight premiere of the last Harry Potter movie.

Blaine had dressed up and drawn a lightening bolt on his forehead and Kurt had fastened a Slytherin pin to his lapel.

"I'm going to be a crying mess after we see this."

"Yeah, I kinda figured. You've been carrying that book around with you for the past two weeks."

"It just - it just means a lot to me. The whole series."

"I understand," Kurt said simply and truthfully.


	93. 809

_A/N: Just FYI - This is based of the original info from RIB saying that Blaine was a year older. So as they... change their mind and do whatever they're going to do with seasons 3/4, this is going to become less and less canon. Just a heads up! :)_

**#809 - French author Michel Thaler published a 233-page novel which has no verbs.**

_December 1999_

"Can we start Harry Potter all over from the beginning so that we'll be ready for the next book?"

It hadn't taken them long to get through the third book when Blaine had been begging his mother for 'just one more chapter!' several chapters in a row, every night before falling asleep.

"Sure, hunny. But just one chapter tonight, okay? Momma has a early meeting tomorrow for work."

Blaine slid under his Harry Potter comforter, on top of his Toy Story sheets and listened to the melodic sound of his mother reading the words he already nearly knew by heart.

_December 2031_

As per tradition, they were going to be finishing the last Harry Potter book, together, with Blaine reading aloud. Then watch the film.

They had been doing it for years, starting after Lizzy turned five.

"All my friends have already seen the movies and I told them they couldn't say anything or I would be so mad!" Lizzy said excitedly, grabbing her cousin Lily's hand.

Blaine and Kurt shared a small smile, thankful that one of the plans they had made in the earliest stages of their relationship, when it came to parenting, was finally coming to a happy wrap.


	94. 747

_A/N: This chapter is for heathafeath, who requested it on Tumblr._

_December 2021_

**#747 - Alaska was bought from Russia for about 2 cents an acre.**

"But wouldn't it be nice to raise kids somewhere where they had an acre or two to run around?"

"Kurt, as much as I agree with that, we both have careers in the city. And we've just finished paying off our apartment."

"I know. I don't particularly want to move either. It's been our home for years."

They were seated at the table at Kurt's father's house, spending the holidays in Lima that year.

"Plenty of people have raised children in cities. Just think, Kurt, now we have a bigger excuse to come out and visit your parents more often."


	95. 94

_A/N: This chapter is for Fallen Up, who requested it in a review. Also, I ate a push-up today for the first time in years and it was delicious._

_August 2011_

**#94 - Lizards communicate by doing push-ups.**

Kurt and Blaine were relaxing on the edge of the Anderson's pool when they heard a familiar song, starting softly but growing steadily louder.

Blaine glanced over at Kurt excitedly and jumped up to grab his wallet.

"What kind do you want?" Blaine shouted, already half way to the road.

"Just surprise me!"

When Blaine returned to the backyard he handed Kurt a strawberry Push-Up and unwrapped his own Bomb Pop.

And after a few minutes he leaned over and gave Kurt a sticky kiss and jumped up, laughing and sprinted to hop in the pool before Kurt could retaliate.


	96. 463

_A/N: So they have two children at this point. Elizabeth (Lizzy), who is the older sister (by three years) of Oliver (Ollie). Woohoo. :)_

_September 2028_**  
**

**#463 - The dot over the letter "I" is called a tittle.**

"Don't forget to put the little dot over your i. And you should double check your spelling."

Lizzy frowned down at her paper.

"Second grade is a lot harder than first. When are Daddy and Ollie gonna be home?"

"Soon. Daddy just had to pick him up from preschool."

"We're having pancakes for dinner right?"

"You know it!"

"Can you make them into fun shapes?"

"Sure, baby. How about Mickey Mouse? Then we can watch a movie if you get your work done."

"Ok!"

She tried to concentrate, but it was hard with the promise of family time, pancakes and Disney movies.


	97. 492

_A/N: This chapter is for Nydia Hiraqizawa, who requested it in a review._

_May 2011_

**#492 - To remove crayon marks from walls, use a hairdryer to heat the wax.**

Kurt woke up to the feeling of Blaine running his hand through his hair - pushing it back and using his thumb to draw a line from his temple to the back of his ear. Blaine was leaning against his bedroom wall and Kurt was laying nearly on top of him.

"What time is it?"

"Almost ten. I was about to wake you up."

"I can't believe I slept through our movie night."

"Don't worry. You were tired. I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to fall asleep."

Kurt just snuggled closer into Blaine's chest.

"You're just so warm. I can't help it."


	98. 431

_A/N: This chapter is for Vukwanrik, who requested it in a PM. Oh! Also! I started a new multi-chapter fic called "It Might Be Love." You should check it out if you want! I've already posted the first two chapters, and the third should be up tomorrow! 3  
_

_July 2013_

**#431 - A twit is the technical term for a pregnant goldfish.**

"Hey, when we move in together we should get a puppy."

"Blaine, when you and I move in together we're going to be living in a tiny dorm room. No animals are allowed. Not even baby goldfish or hermit crabs- but especially not loud, stinky puppies."

Blaine frowned. "Well I guess that's true. But maybe someday?"

"Why do you want one so badly?"

"Well for one, they're cuddly and adorable. And for two, I like the idea of raising something with you," Blaine said quietly, blushing a bit.

"Don't worry. We have plenty of time in our future for that."


	99. 316

_A/N: hey guys - I've been on hiatus for the last month with this story because of somethings that came up in my personal life that made me unable to keep up, but we should be back to regular updates from now on! And I'll be posting probaby 3 or 4 chapters today. _

_This chapter is for super-duper-girl, who requested it in a PM._

_September 2011_

**#316 - It took Leonardo da Vinci 12 years to paint the lips of Mona Lisa.**

"How are you so adorable and sexy at the same time?"

Kurt blushed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

They were sitting in the grass outside the school during lunch, eating sandwiches and sharing a bag of pretzels.

"Seriously. We're on school property so I shouldn't be thinking about your lips so much. But you make it nearly impossible. And you blushing when I compliment you is always so adorable."

Kurt looked around to make sure that no one was watching before leaning in quickly and pecking him firmly on the lips.

"You're such a tease!" Blaine said, laughing.


	100. 74

_A/N: This is my hundreth chapter! 100 drabbles! So from now on, I'm gonna start writing 200 words per chapter. Yay!_

_Also, I have a poll on my profile that you should vote on. People have suggested that I expand some of the other chapters into one-shots, and I really like that idea. So to celebrate 100 chapters, go ahead and vote for your favorite chapter, and it might get expanded!  
_

_ALSO, this chapter is for myscarlettlady, who requested it in a PM._

_April, 2024_

**#74 - You share your birthday with nine million others in the world.**

Kurt couldn't help but notice that Blaine had started getting up to take phone calls during dinner and staying late at work without explanation and acting secretive around his computer. He had never done anything like it before, and it started to make him worry.

But when Saturday night came, the eve of his 30th birthday, and Blaine said that he had made reservations to celebrate, since Rachel and Finn were watching the baby, he thought that he must have made it all up in his head. Even though he had been acting so strangely all week, he had been perfectly wonderful all day, as usual. Overly excited and caring, even.

And when he walked into the restaurant, which was filled with all of his closest friends and family, some of whom he hadn't seen in years and he knew must have travelled hours to surprise him for his birthday, he was shocked, but everything started to make sense. His little girl yelled out from the crowd and ran toward him. And as he bent down to scoop her up, he looked over and met his husband's eyes across the room, and everything fell into perfect place once more.


	101. 143

_A/N: Can I just tell you how much I love you all? Thank you for your lovely reviews. Don't forget to vote on my poll! Oh and if you have a Tumblr, come let me love you._

_January 2017_**  
**

**#143 - "Q" is the only letter in the alphabet not appearing in the name of any U.S. state.**

"Blaine, ever since you proposed last month, I've been thinking."

"Oh my god. Do you want to end our engagement? Kurt, I knew that I should have waited for you to propose to me or should have waited until we discussed it first. I know we've talked about it for years but this is a big step, and I was so nervous and I was so happy that you said yes, but I don't want to lose you and if you want to wait we can wait for as long as you want."

"Blaine! Just let me finish!"

"Oh. Okay.

"I really want to have the same last name as you. But I want to keep my own too."

"Oh, of course, Kurt. Me too. We can just hyphenate!"

"Well, yeah, that's what I figured. But whose name should go first?"

"Yours should."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up in surprise. He thought that his name sounded better first, but he didn't want to make it sound that he didn't like Blaine's last name.

"Yeah. I've been doodling Blaine Hummel-Anderson for years."

Kurt gave him a light kiss on the lips and smiled, glad that they were on the same page.


	102. 915

_A/N: This chapter is for T.A. Aberforth, who requested it in a review._

_August 2011_

**#915 - At room temperature, the average air molecule travels at the speed of a rifle bullet.**

It was one of those days in late August when even though the temperature wasn't low enough to actually be cold, it felt that way because it had been so hot for such a long time - for weeks on end. It had stormed for hours the night before and it was just another affirmation that autumn was around the corner.

Kurt and Blaine were laying on the couch, snuggled up together under a mound of blankets, taking advantage of one another's body heat by pressing up against one another and the empty house by kissing lazily during commercials, since no parents or siblings were around to walk in on them.

"This summer has been so fun. I'm really not ready for school to start."

"We've still got a couple weeks. Let's not worry about it for now."

Kurt snuggled his face into Blaine's chest, unable to believe that it was this was his reality. That Blaine saying 'don't worry' actually made his heart lighter and the feeling of him underneath him provided more comfort and easy contentment than he thought was ever possible.

He sighed and kissed him lightly once more before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	103. 409

_A/N: This has happened to me before. Except with an orange.  
_

_February 2018_**  
**

**#409 - Approximately 16,500 people in the U.S. go by the last name Lemon.**

Kurt opened the refrigerator door and pushed a few items around, trying to come up with something to make for dinner. He briefly considered ordering out when Blaine walked up behind him and leaned in for a kiss.

But before his lips could reach Kurt's smooth cheek, Blaine fell to the ground. Kurt turned around, a large lemon in his hand, and stared down at his fiance on the floor.

"Oh my God, Blaine! I thought I was being attacked! You aren't supposed to be home for hours and I didn't even hear you come in!"

Blaine groaned, rolled over and ran his hand over his jaw, which had turned bright red.

"Meeting got out early. I brought home Chinese food. Just wanted a kiss." Blaine said, still rubbing at his face.

"Oh God, baby. I'm so sorry!" Kurt said, leaning down to help him up.

"You punched me with a lemon." It was such an odd statement that Kurt nearly giggled.

He kissed Blaine's jaw line softly. "Are you okay?" he asked sheepishly.

"I'm fine. I think I'm going to start calling if I'm coming home early. I'm just glad you were only holding a lemon."

They both laughed.


	104. 917

_A/N: This chapter is for heathafeath, who requested it on Tumblr._

_January 2018_

**#917 - The average lead pencil can draw a line 35 miles long or write roughly 50,000 english words.**

"Did I see that you grabbed the mail earlier?"

"Oh, yeah. I dropped it off in the kitchen but I haven't gone through it yet."

Blaine left their shared office, where they were both spending the day working from home.

After a few minutes, Kurt looked up and noticed that Blaine hadn't returned, so he stood up and walked down the short hallway to their kitchen, where he saw him leaning up against the counter, tears in his eyes.

"Blaine? What's wrong? "

"I just opened up this note from Mike and Tina. They aren't going to be able to make it to the wedding since it's only a few weeks before her due date, so she can't fly. But look what they sent."

Kurt took the letter and read through it quickly, smiling, and then opened the envelope and pulled out a check, which was addressed to Messrs. Hummel-Anderson.

Kurt glanced up at Blaine, who was watching him. "It's the first time that someone has written our names together so officially."

Kurt looked back down at the check and smiled back up at Blaine. "Can we never cash it and just keep it forever? Maybe frame it?"

"Sounds perfect."


	105. 160

_A/N: The way that this chapter is written - there is no exact date. It's just post wedding pre babies. Just fyi. :)_

**#160 - One alternative title that had been considered for NBC's hit "Friends" was "Insomnia Cafe".**

The Hummel-Andersons were, overall, a very busy couple. They each had their their own careers and they often put in a combined one hundred hours a week at the office. Most evenings and weekends were full with obligatory work parties and seeing their friends and going home to visit family when they could.

Occasionally, though, in the middle of the week, without warning, the weight of everything would become too much - and they would look at one another just _know_.

And they would call in sick. Even if they were perfectly healthy. Even if there were deadlines. Because they knew each other, nearly better than they knew themselves, and they knew that they had to lay back and pause before they got pushed too hard.

And they would hide out in their apartment for a whole day. Sometimes they might make love. Sometimes they might cook a feast, while wearing nothing but their matching aprons. But most of the time they just laid around and watched old Friends reruns and breathed and relaxed and caught up. Because as much as they loved their jobs and their friends and the city, sometimes they just needed a day completely for themselves.


	106. 853

_A/N: This chapter is for rikerownswife, who requested it in a PM. This is also for the anon who requested the backstory on the matching aprons (see the previous chapter)._

**#853- Hawaii has its own time zone.**

The week after they moved into their first apartment, they came home to find a package outside their door.

Inside, they found two hideous matching aprons - with flowers so big and bright that they looked like they belonged on a bad Hawaiian shirt - and a note. _Aren't these great? I wanted to get something for you for your new place and I saw these last week. I just had to get them! XO Carole_

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

But as hideous as they were, they wore them cooking dinner that night and nearly every night thereafter. And over the years the hideous bright flowers faded from being washed so often. They got covered with stains from being worn while Blaine and Lizzy fingerpainted birthday cards for Kurt. They got sticky with dough while Kurt and Ollie made Christmas cookies. The aprons showed up in more candid family photos than anything else.

Kurt commented on this one night as he mended one of the straps, which had snapped earlier that day. "As ugly as they were, they sure have helped make some great memories. I'm glad that Carole sent them all those years ago."

"Me too, Kurt. Me too.


	107. 179

_A/N: This chapter is for Our Bodies Are the Guilty Ones, who requested it in a review. ALSO - PARALLELS._

_August 2008_

**#179 - The first lighthouse to use electricity was the Statue of Liberty in 1886.**

The summer before Blaine started high school he flew up to Maine to visit his Grandfather.

They spend their days playing rummy and sipping iced tea while looking out at his little patch of oceanfront and they spent their nights sitting at the piano, Blaine watching in awe as he came up with melody after melody on the spot, occasionally jotting down notes with his heavy black pen. Blaine would play a little, but even though he enjoyed playing and his Grandfather's praise, he preferred watching.

On their last night, they took a short walk up the beach and sat in the sand near an abandoned lighthouse and watched the sun set.

"What if this new place isn't any better?" Blaine whispered.

"It will be. You've just gotta hold your head high. You should be able to love whomever you choose without fear of consequence. But until you meet someone who is as brave as you, you've just got to be strong. You'll find someone though, I can just feel it."

Blaine leaned his head down so that it rested on his shoulder and he couldn't help feeling a pang in his chest. He just hoped that he was right.


	108. 475

_A/N: This chapter is for mysticfire, who requested it in a PM._

_September 2011_

**#475 - Wrapping rubber bands around the ends of hangers can prevent clothes from slipping off.**

"No, Blaine. I don't want to come out."

"You have to! I wish that I could be in there with you." Blaine shot a quick look around the corner and saw that the lonely attendant was idly flipping through a magazine, not paying attention to anything going on the store, least of all the changing rooms.

"Just let me come in. Nobody's paying attention."

Kurt opened the door and put his hands on his hips. "I agree that the color is divine. And the fabric is really soft, but that just makes it so frustrating," Kurt said, pushing the sleeve up to cover his shoulder, which was slipping down repeatedly.

Blaine's eyes followed the sleeve as it slipped down and once again revealed his flawless shoulder. As Kurt went to fix it, Blaine stepped forward and stopped him. He leaned over and gently kissed the pale skin. "I don't know babe, I kind of like it."

Kurt smirked but before he could say anything else there was a loud, pointed cough coming from the hall. "Excuse me, only one person per changing room."

"So sorry," Blaine said, taking one last glance at Kurt's shoulder before slipping out of the room.


	109. 56

_A/N: This chapter is for the anon on Tumblr who requested it (ps - come talk with me on Tumblr. :) and request more facts!)_

_October 2011_

**#56 - A quarter of your bones in your body are in your feet.**

Kurt walked into the choir room and was met by a solemn looking Brittany.

"Kurt, today Blaine and I were practicing our new dance during lunch and he hopped up on the piano bench and it looked like so much fun so I jumped up there with him. But then we fell. And I was fine because I landed on his fluffy hair but he didn't have anything to land on. And then I remembered Finn and him talking about baseball and my history teacher talking about 'Rise and Fall of the Roman Umpire' so I was going to go to the library so that I could look up how to fix him. But then Mr. Schu came in and took him to the nurse."

Just then, Blaine rolled into the room. "I just landed strangely on my foot. Nothing's broken, she just wants me to stay off it for the rest of the afternoon. But I'm fine."

Brittany slowly crossed the room and sat down on Blaine's lap. "Can you still do our dance?"

"Yeah, of course Brit."

Kurt rolled his eyes fondly at his boyfriend. He had warned him about jumping on the furniture. Maybe now he'd actually listen.


	110. 2

**#2 - Animals that lay eggs don't have belly buttons.**

_A/N: Oops, I haven't updated this in forever! Hopefully I'll be back to semi-regular updates. And this chapter is for No0neisreadinthis, who requested it on Tumblr._

_November 2011_

So they went back to Blaine's. When they walked into the room, Blaine lead Kurt to his bed, and put out his hand, motioning for him to lay down. They both kicked off their shoes and Blaine took off his sweater, but before anything else, they laid down on the bed, face to face, staring into one another's eyes and tracing each other's bodies and faces, slowly and tentatively, as if they were hoping to memorize every one of each other's features.

The passion would come eventually - the deep and needy kisses, the ripping off of one another's clothing, the moment when they would at last move together, as closely as physically possible.

But it was important, to both of them, that they knew that it wasn't just about sex. It was about giving up a piece of themselves, to a person that they loved, because they wanted to feel as intimate and close as possible. And the time that they spent fully clothed, reveling in the importance of what they were about to do and how they were so, so happy that they were giving it to each other, was just as important, if not more so, than the act itself.


	111. 76

_A/N: This chapter is for myscarlettlady, who requested it in a PM._

_December 2011_

**#76 - The average person spends two years on the phone in his/her lifetime.**

"I'm so frustrated that I have to bake these cookies by myself," Kurt said, opening the cupboard and pulling out his overstuffed baking box.

"Well, you know that my Dad is borrowing my car since his is getting repaired and that your Dad won't let you come and get me in this storm. Which is probably for the best. It's really coming down out there," Blaine replied, leaning back on his bed and glancing out the window.

Kurt sighed, balancing the phone on his shoulder while he measured out two cups of flour. "I know. But that doesn't mean that I'm not upset about it. It was supposed to be a fun date night! Now I have to make all these by myself. Well unless you count that I'll have to try to keep Finn from eating them all." Blaine laughed.

So for a couple hours, Kurt talked into the speaker phone while preparing several recipes for the New Direction's Holiday party the following day, while Blaine listened intently and dangled little pieces of tinsel in front of Nala, and briefly considering tying a little bell around her neck.

Neither of them were going to let a little snow ruin their date night.


End file.
